<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Neko-chan by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551458">For Neko-chan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi'>thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, Competition, F/F, Festivals, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukina was convinced to join a shooting accuracy game in the annual Haneoka's Summer Festival Celebration when she saw the prize pool. Ran, on the other hand, was convinced to join because of Yukina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minato Yukina &amp; Mitake Ran, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Neko-chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeruKhansa/gifts">BeruKhansa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4 of bandori rarepair week, the prompt I have chosen is Competition! Enjoy this YukiRan fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Accuracy Contest will start in 10 minutes! Interested participants, please proceed to the front of the stage to register! We have great prizes to be won!" Hina's voice rang throughout the entire school through the P.A. system. </p><p>"Ne, Yukina~ Want to join the contest~?" Lisa nudged Yukina on the arm.</p><p>"I am not interested. You can join if you want." Yukina shook her head as she continues walking forward. </p><p>"Let's just go check it out, maybe there are really great prizes!" Lisa pulls Yukina along as she heads towards the stage. Yukina was dragged reluctantly as she gave a huge sigh. The stage was already crowded with people, with many of them registering for the competition. Tsugumi and Hina are standing behind the table, frantically writing down the participants' names, with Hina smiling and laughing while Tsugumi looking flustered and panicking all over the place.</p><p>"Yukina, look! There are so many people participating!" Lisa pointed in front.</p><p>Yukina turned to look towards the stage, and her eyes lit up. It was not because she was surprised by the size of the crowd, but it was the prizes that were hanging on the racks of the stage. Right below the tag that says "Second Prize", there was a huge, fluffy Neko plushie. Yukina instantly blushed as she stared at the Neko plushie as she brings her hands to her chest, she could feel her heart pumping twice as fast.</p><p>"I am joining..." Yukina started making her way towards the front of the stage, to the surprise of Lisa. </p><p>
  <em>Neko-chan, wait for me, I am coming...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Ran, let's go the stall over there, I can smell bread~" Moca pointed at the store that is manned by Saaya's dad. </p><p>"Fine." Ran didn't particularly like crowds but the rest of Afterglow decided to attend the festival, so she came along. Somehow, she and Moca got separated from the rest of the group. Now, she is getting dragged left and right by Moca, from one food stall to another. Just then, a flash of silver caught her attention from the corner of her eyes. She turned to look and saw Yukina walking towards the crowd in front of the stage with a determined look in front of her eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Minato-san?</em>
</p><p>Ran was instantly intrigued by Yukina, at which she walks towards the front of the stage too, leaving Moca walking alone to the bread stall.</p><p>"Ran, look-" Moca turned to her side and saw Ran already walking towards the stage, "Ran! Where are you going?"</p>
<hr/><p>"Next!" Tsugumi shouted and waved at the crowd. Yukina made her way towards the table in front of Tsugumi. </p><p>"Yukina Minato. Class 3A." Yukina said monotonously. </p><p>"Ah! Yukina-senpai! That's great you are participating!" Tsugumi smiled warmly as beads of sweat drip down her forehead.</p><p>"Hazawa-san, I see you are working hard too." Yukina crossed her arms and nodded.</p><p>"Ahaha...it's my job!" Tsugumi chuckles.</p><p>"Minato-san, what are you doing?" Ran walks up to Yukina and asked.</p><p>"Ran-chan!" Tsugumi was surprised by the sudden appearance of Ran.</p><p>"I am signing up for the accuracy contest, how about you, Mitake-san?" Yukina answered coldly.</p><p>"I..." Ran looked over to the table and back to Yukina, "I am here to sign up too!"</p><p>"Eh??" Tsugumi and Lisa stared at Ran with a shocked expression.</p><p>"I see. Then, I wish you the best of luck." Yukina flips her hair and walks away, with Lisa giving a slight bow to apologise for Yukina's indifferent attitude. </p><p>"Ran-chan, thank god, you got the last spot!" Tsugumi grinned as she writes down Ran's name.</p><p>"Tsugumi, thank you." Ran, however, was not focused on Tsugumi but on the leaving figure of Yukina.</p>
<hr/><p>"Alright! The contest will now officially begin! Can the first 10 participants, when I call out your name, please come forward and take your position!" Hina announced with excitement as she stood on the stage. There are 10 podiums on the stage, each with 3 darts on top of it. Right behind the podium, there are bullseyes pasted on the wall. 10 students came forward and stood at the respective positions as Hina calls out the name one by one. Ran's attention was still on Yukina, who was staring at the stage with intense focus.</p><p>
  <em>Is she so determined to win? Hmph, I will make sure I will defeat her.</em>
</p><p>Ran clenched her fists as her eyes burned with passion. Meanwhile, over on the other side, Yukina gazes intensely at the prize pool right beside the podiums.</p><p>
  <em>Neko-chan, just a while more, wait for me!</em>
</p><p>Yukina slightly blushed as she thought about hugging the Neko plushie to sleep. Lisa looked at Yukina, then at the stage, she nodded to herself. She figured out why Yukina suddenly wanted to join the contest. </p><p>"Okay! Now the next 10 participants!" Hina grinned and begins calling out the names one by one, "...Yukina Minato, and Ran Mitake!"</p><p>Yukina made her way up to the stage with a refined sense of elegance while Ran followed closely behind her. </p><p>"Minato-san, good luck too." Ran said as she lets out a smile, her tone was slight taunting. Yukina merely nodded in response, which made Ran gripped her dart a little harder.</p><p>"Okay, same as before! When I countdown from 3, you all throw at the same time! Ready?" Hina asked the participants, in which the responded in unison. Yukina narrowed her eyes as she stared at the bullseye with raw determination. Ran turned back to the front and did the same, she gritted her teeth and pulled her arm back, getting ready to throw her dart. </p><p>"3, 2, 1, throw!" Hina shouted. The participants each threw their dart forward.</p>
<hr/><p>"Wow, that was certainly most exciting and now we are down to our final two contestants! Yukina-chan and Ran-chan! Please give them a round of applause!" Hina announced happily to the crowd that had gathered below the stage. </p><p>"Minato-san, I have expected to meet you here in the finals. Now, let our final battle begin, haha!" Ran laughed as she looks at Yukina smugly. However, Yukina seems to have relaxed and gave a sigh of relief, much to the confusion of Ran.</p><p>"3, 2, 1, throw!" Hina shouted. Ran aimed with precision as she threw her first dart, hitting it right in the bullseye. She turned with a smile to look at Yukina, just to see Yukina has thrown her dart way off target, almost out of the paper. </p><p>
  <em>W-What is happening?</em>
</p><p>"Ohhh seems like Ran-chan is in the lead, time for the next dart! 3, 2, 1, throw!" Hina shouted. Ran gritted her teeth and threw with frightening precision again, it hit the bullseye right on target. However, when she looked at Yukina's dart, it had landed on the floor between the podium and the bullseye. </p><p>"M-Minato-san?!" Ran shouted, which prompted Yukina to turn to her with a nonchalant look. "Why are you purposely missing the target?"</p><p>"I don't understand what you mean." Yukina turned back to face the front. Ran was devastated.</p><p>
  <em>I-I don't need a handicap to win!</em>
</p><p>"The last dart, and it seems like Yukina-chan doesn't have a high chance to win now. 3, 2, 1, throw!" Hina shouted and Ran gripped her dart tightly, throwing it with full strength. The dart flew across the podium and struck a little to the side of the bullseye. Ran groaned but when she looked at Yukina's dart, she immediately froze on the spot. Yukina's dart has flown all the way off the stage and fell on to the grass patch. </p><p>"We have a winner! The first prize goes to Ran-chan! Congrats!!!" Hina raised Ran's hand, but Ran did not look happy at all. Her facial expression is a mixture of shock, confusion, and anger. Hina passes the trophy to Ran and clapped wildly as the rest of Afterglow cheered for Ran below the stage. Ran felt defeated and even though she had won the competition, she felt she had lost to Yukina.</p><p>Yukina walked to the backstage to collect her prize for coming in second. Tsugumi was waiting for Yukina as she smiled and passed Yukina the Neko plushie.</p><p>"You did a good job out there Yukina-san, don't feel too sad..." Tsugumi tries to comfort Yukina.</p><p>"Thank you, Hazawa-san." Yukina lets out a soft smile as she took the Neko plushie and hugs it close to her chest. </p><p>
  <em>AHHHHHHHHHH! NEKO-CHAN YOU ARE FINALLY MINE!!!!</em>
</p><p>Yukina's face was flushed as she screams internally while walking away. That night was one of the happiest nights of her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahahaha poor Ran XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>